Dear diary
by Lonneke
Summary: A reporter giving his thoughts of a very special wedding


Dear diary

Dear diary,  
It's been quite a spectacular day! I don't even know where to start. As you know there was the royal wedding today between the mighty hero Link and the wise yet beautiful princess Zelda. Being a reporter from the Hyrule Times, I just had to be there. And after loads of sucking up to the boss, I was.  
Unfortunately the wedding itself was 'private', a real big disappointment. I can sorta understand, but us people wan't to know everything about this fairytale-wedding. Luckily the reception made up for everything.   
As I entered the main hall, most of the guests were already present. My quill was simply aching and I didn't know where to start writing down the stories. Until I noticed the cute lady Saria looking a bit sad. Disappointment for being the bridesmaid and not the bride? I immediately went and found out. Alas it turned out to be less interesting. Here's the interview I've had with her:  
"Miss Saria, I'm Jason Farmson, Hyrule Times. Mind if I ask you some questions?"  
"Why not."  
"For such a happy occasion, you do not look very happy. What is the reason of this?"   
"It's just that everybody here treats me like a kid even though I'm probably older than most of them. They all refuse to serve me liquor and that old lady over there actually offered me candy. What good is a party if you have to drink coco all the time?!"  
I immediately got an idea about a "Kokiri-discrimination" article. Racism always does well in newspapers. But this was supposed to be a happy story, so I just slightly touched the subject in the article.  
Miss Saria then gave me her toughts about the wedding and the happy couple. All standard answers, nothing spectacular about them. But that was okay, because I already had the story I wanted. On to the next!  
Frankly I didn't really know who to talk to next. Everybody was happily chatting away and people tend to give you little information if you disturbe them. But my pondering ended quickly when I bumped into Miss Impa. Who, as you may know, is not someone you want to bump into. A threatening look and a swallowing sound from me later, she quickly continued walking towards the buffet. Since I already disturbed her, I thought I might as well still give the questioning a shot.  
"Miss Impa, a moment of your time please for the Hyrule Times."  
She made a "hmpf"-sound also known as the "I'll-do-what-you-ask-but-you're-still-beneath-me"-sound. Diplomacy was definitely needed for this one.  
"Care to share any thoughts about the newly weds?"  
"They should have increased security."  
"Ehm... shall I just write down that you care for them and hope they're gonna be okay."  
"Do what you want." was the only answer I got before she walked away from me again.  
So okay, not a big story there, but I didn't expect one in the first place. Miss Impa is well known for her journalist-unfriendliness among the reporters. That's why she usually is just mentioned casually in a short line. But it's okay, I think she likes it that way.  
I continued my walk to the buffet where I discovered that Lord Darunia was standing near the drinks. And it seemed that he'd been standing there for quite some time.  
"Ehm...Lord Darunia?"  
"Yeah, whadda ya want?"  
"Eh, Hyrule Times."  
"You're them people with them feathery thingies."  
"Yes, we write things down. Are you able...I mean can you say anything about today?"  
"He's like a broter to me. A brother! This close he is." he supported his words by giving me a tight hug. Normally I'm okay with hugging. But then again, being hugged by solid rock isn't normal. Luckily the band started playing a song Lord Darunia must've loved, because he immediately started dancing. I won't go into detail about that part. It was just too awful. I simply wrote down that Lord Darunia thoroughly celebrated the happy event. It's a good thing to go easy on important people. Especcially if you want them to talk to you in the future.  
As I walked away from the buffet while rubbing my arms hoping that I'd start feeling them again, Lady Ruto and Lady Naburoo approached me. I knew something was wrong. I'm supposed to be the one who approaches people. Plus they were giggling. I can handle one giggling woman, but when they're grouping, they are a forced to be reckoned with. And to be feared.  
"Hey there. We were wondering were you came from." Nabooru said while Ruto backed her up with more giggling.  
"Well...if you must know. I'm from the Hyrule Times." I swallowed. I couldn't help it. I was cornered and waiting for the kill.  
"Funny, we thought you were from heaven...cutie." That was the kill. The giggling then greatly enhanced and I immediately went for my back-up.  
"So, ehm, any thought about the happy couple?"  
"It's a real shame, losing a great guy like Link. But at least we lost him to a worthy opponent." Lady Ruto said. She seemed to be less bad then her friend. She actually gave me an answer that I could put in the Times. Well, after some editing of course.  
"That's right girl. Now we have to settle for some lesser heroes. Interested, lil' reporter-boy?" I could've handled that remark from Lady Nabooru. I could have just went red yet still be able to utter another question. But she winked, the cheater. A very subtle and meaningful wink, that gave just the right message. I bet she had practiced on that wink. After that I mumbled some excuse (or at least I hope I did) and fled, haunted by the giggling-outburst behind me.  
I checked my notebook and realised I just had two more people to go: the lovebirds themselves. They were just finished recieving congratulations from everybody and I took the opportunity.  
"Excuse me, Jason Farmson, Hyrule Times. Can you spare just a minute of your time to say something to the people." They were tired of course from all the people congratulating them, but mentioning common people usually works.   
"Of course. I see that Nabooru and Ruto have giving you a bit of a hard time. They can be a bit...unsubtle I'm afraid." Lord Link said diplomatically.   
"Yes, they expressed their...opinions very directly. But enough about that, this is after all your day."  
Then came the basic questions part. Who designed the dress, how did the rings look like, where did they meet, when did they fall in love. It's standard stuff, but people love it.   
But when I was finished, Lord Link took his new wife's hand and asked her for a dance. The look on their faces were clear even to a blind man. These two people loved each other immensly and would continue to do so for a very long time. That's always a good thing for reporters. Readers love a happy ending.  
  



End file.
